RinXHaru: Confessions(short story)
by StruckByThePlague
Summary: Rin Matsuoka and Harka Nanase have an important, long awaited conversation on the beach at twilight.
"Rin?" asked my boyfriend as we laid on the beach together. I turned my head towards him and asked "Yeah, babes?" Haru hesitated a little before rolling on his side and asked "Rin? Why are you so nervous about saying you're gay? You're mom or even Lori and Russell don't seem like the people to be against it. Who taught you to be so nervous about it?" I figured he'd ask that question eventually. I sighed and rolled on my back and looked up at the darkening sky. I admitted "No one...no one taught me. At least no one I know personally anyways. I've just heard so many horror stories about gays being hated on and picked on though. I use to be confident about it, but once I began hearing how often they happen and that it happens around the world, I lost that confidence. It scared me of what people would think and especially when I was in Australia. I already felt like an outsider and to confess my sexuality felt farther away than anything..." I glanced to Haruka and he blinked before rolling on top of me. I took my hand away from the back of my head and stared curiously at Haru as he grabbed my hands and crossed them on my chest. He stated as he blue eyes looked almost watery, "I didn't know that's how you felt... None of our friends judge you though. Besides, if people are going to care more about what body type you prefer over you being an Olympic gold metal winner, they need to get their priorities straight. People are so much more than their sexuality, Rin." I smiled to that as I stared up at him.

"Yeah, I know they are. It's just the thought of what someone would say if I said something. Though, I have to admit, not saying anything about who I like and simply kissing you and holding your hand is a shit tone easier for me...even if we get odd looks sometimes..." I informed and Haru shrugged. He told me as he sat up on my legs and stared down at me "I just ignore them. I love you more than you'll ever know, Rin and some looks aren't going to stop that." I confirmed as I argued back "Yeah, I love you more than anything else too, Haru, but it's a lot harder for me to just ignore it than you."

"Oh, you think it's so easy for me to ignore the stares we get and all the things people say?" Haru asked and I huffed as I glared at him. I told him in a serious tone "That's not what I'm saying, Haruka." He gave me a glare now and told me as he began to raise his voice "Really? Because it sure as fuck sounds like you are! It hurts me just as much when I hear people snickering or when they won't fucking stop staring!" He smacked my chest and I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to me as I threatened "You have no fucking idea how much it hurts me, Haru. Don't you fucking say it hurts me just as much yourself. You don't know that I have anxiety and I hide my fucking depression and that you're the only one who makes me fucking happy! I can't stand the reactions, but I look past that because I love you, Haruka!" I forced him down and locked my lips to his and kissed him as I felt tears filling up my closed eyes. I released him and told him much more calmly "I love you, Haru..." He seemed shocked though and put his hands on mine as he stated "I didn't know you ever had anxiety. I knew you were anxious quite a lot, but I didn't know...you had full blown anxiety. You still have your depression?"

"As far as I know, yeah. My mom had taken me into the doctors one day when I came home crying and through a CAT scan, we learned that..." I suddenly felt ashamed for how I was. I hated having anxiety and I hated being depressed! It made me feel weak and frail... Though, as Haru laid back down on my body and wrapped his arms around me, he didn't really seem to care much. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and mentioned "Wanna know something, Haru?"

"What's that? That you love me?" he posed with a light giggle in his voice. I smiled at that, but corrected "That too, but no. I love how our arguments are getting shorter and we make up faster." Haru informed as he looked down at me "Me too, Rin. Do you ever think maybe one day, we won't argue?" I truly thought about it before shaking my head.

"Nope. If we fight like a married couple now, imagine when we are married" I remarked and my boyfriend smiled, revealing his teeth and commented "We'll be sitting on our couch, I'll be laying up against you, but we'll be avoiding eye contact and every once in a while we'll mumble 'I hate you' or 'Fuck off'!" He then began laughing and I laughed as well. I still thought his laughing was the sweetest thing in the world and I think I always would. I replied giggling "Yeah, that sounds about right. I'll only still be there because I was cooking dinner or something and you told me I couldn't run away."

"Exactly" Haru mentioned before sighing and laying his head on my chest. I sighed happily and began stroking his black, messy hair. I really wanted what we have to last forever and by the way we just talked, I feel like it will. Something told me I had nothing to marry about when it came to losing Haru.


End file.
